The invention relates to a device for casting a plurality of electric components. Each of the components is permanently arranged on a terminal carrier plate and consists of an annular core coil or the like. The components are cast in a casting mould using casting resin.
One object of the invention is to provide a casting device by which the components are protected from mechanical damage following their production.
Another object is that the contact points on the bottom and the side surfaces of the terminal carrier plates should not be covered and must remain solderable.
Still a further object is that mechanical damage to the welding points between the direct terminals of the electric components--e.g. the winding ends of small annular core coils to be used in film circuits--and the terminal contacts of the terminal carrier plates in question should be prevented.